This invention relates to vehicle seats, and in particular to a vehicle seat which comprises a substantially rigid seat pan which is trough-shaped in transverse section and in which a seat cushion is mounted. However, when such a seat cushion includes a cover or skin, the problem exists of securing this cover to the seat pan.